


Parallels in Time and Space

by Kurisutori618



Series: River Song fanart [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Digital Art, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Fan Art, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Foreshadowing, Other - Freeform, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: The Doctor and his wife River Song collage fanart





	Parallels in Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fun time with this as they are my favourite couple on Doctor Who and I saw so many foreshadowing I was smiling the whole time making it. Hope you like my take on it.
> 
> I will admit some of them aren't but its still pretty clear and fits well.
> 
> Heres a link to the one on my deviantart page if you want to see it on there properlly = http://fav.me/dbb9wdq


End file.
